


The Unlikeliest of Lovers.

by EKlein1998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demanding Jackson, Dominant!Jackson, F/M, Hurt Isaac, Ice Skating, Isaac is a Little Shit, Isaac is smitten, Jackson is a tease, Jackson is bi, M/M, Needy Isaac, Sexual Tension, bottom!Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKlein1998/pseuds/EKlein1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac loves Jackson. Jackson barely acknowledges Isaac's existence, or so Isaac thinks. But on a pack night out, will romance bloom for the unlikely pair? Or will Jackson abuse Isaac for his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, both Isaac and Jackson are underage. This is obviously also an AU, as both of them are still in Beacon Hills. This is set post Kanima incident, between seasons 2 and 3. Isaac has had a crush on Jackson for ages. Isaac is a part of Scott's pack, and they trust each other. A lot. Isaac is needy, and rather submissive, which Jackson takes advantage of. If this bothers you, please don't read. As always, R&R. This first chapter is purely to rest the waters, if the reaction is good, I'll post more. Thanks! :)
> 
> PS, I apologise for the shitty title and the shittier summary.

Isaac chewed on the sleeve of his navy blue cardigan, pen held tightly between his trembling fingers. He knew that a lot rested on this exam. He glanced at the clock. Was time moving a lot quicker than usual? A single bead of cold sweat ran down the back of his neck, and he shivered. He scrawled down a few answers, some that he was sure of, some not so much. Before he knew it, the bell was ringing, and Coach was collecting the papers in. Isaac's eyes grew watery, and he wiped at them quickly before he gathered his books, bolting out of the classroom. A single, warm tear ran down his cheek, and when Scott stopped him to ask what was up he just pushed right past. He ran straight for the locker room, the one place in school where he felt safe, oddly enough. He headed into the shower room, leaning his back against the tiles and sliding down to the floor. He held his knees tightly against his chest, a small, choked sob leaving his chest. He couldn't go back and find out what grade he got. He couldn't. Scott appeared from around the corner about 30 minutes later, holding Isaac's paper in his hands. Isaac reached out, his hand shaky, slender digits closing around the booklet. He looked at the large letter scrawled on the front, a small, pitiful whimper leaving his throat. A large "A" covered the top right corner, and Scott gave him a reassuring smile.   
"You did better than Stiles, Isaac. You did great!" Isaac trembled slightly less than before, his strained voice barely louder than a whisper.  
"I.. I passed..?" Scott nodded, offering him a hand to help him up. He stood, his arms still wrapped around himself. He heard a few more people come in, Jackson's voice revertebrating through the room. Danny laughed at something he said, and Isaac quickly wiped the tears away before he walked into the locker room. Jackson frowned at him, dropping his shirt down on the bench. Isaac bit his plump bottom lip, his eyes on the floor.  
"What's the problem, Lahey?" Isaac shrugged, brushing past him lightly. Scott gave him a small smile, following the smaller boy out of the room. Isaac felt his cheeks flush lightly at the fact that Jackson had seen him like that. Scott laid a hand on his shoulder, leading him outside to the parking lot.   
"Isaac, you're alright. Listen, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and I are all going out tonight. You and Jackson can be gooseberries together." He chuckled, his thumb brushing over Isaac's cheek. Isaac nodded eagerly. "I would like that. Where are we headed?"  
"To the ice rink, I think. Or maybe to see a movie. Just don't drool over Jackson too much. C'mon, we'll get home and change." Isaac followed him to Scott's bike, slinging his leg over it and wrapping his arms around his best friend's waist after giving him a light punch for the comment.  
"I won't." Scott just smirked, revving the engine and setting off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack night out. Lots of ice skating, fashion tips from Lydia, and sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. Thank you all for the kudos! As always, R&R. Your comments encourage me to keep going.
> 
> PS. Slight sexy times.

Isaac pulled out a few shirts that he had bought lately, draping them over his bed. He hummed gently, holding up his phone and letting Lydia see. She hummed softly, before speaking.  
"That one. The black one." He held up a black, mesh-like top, which was pretty much see through.  
"This one? Isn't it too slutty?" He frowned a little.  
"Hey. Do you want Jackson to get in your ass or what?" Isaac flushed deeply, mumbling.  
"Don't say it like that." She simply laughed, before speaking again.  
"Hey, listen. I've gotta go, but Stiles and I will be over soon, okay?" Isaac nodded, saying goodbye and hanging up. He pulled the top over his head, before grabbing a pair of tight, light blue boxers and his black skinny jeans, wriggling them up. He fastened the button, running his fingers through his messy curls before heading downstairs. Melissa grinned at him from the kitchen before she wiped her hands on the tea towel.  
"You look great." She shot him a knowing wink, and he groaned.  
"Scoooooott..." He heard a laugh from upstairs, before there was a knock at the door. He pulled it open, Jackson and Allison standing outside. In his hand was a bunch of flowers. His eyes trailed over Isaac's body, a slight smirk on his lips before he barged past and handed the flowers to Melissa. Isaac felt a small stirring in his stomach, his arms wrapping around Allison as she leaned in for a hug, and he pressed his lips to her cheek.  
"Hurry up McCall, I wanna get going!" Jackson shouted, rolling his eyes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all pulled on their ice skates, Jackson the first to step on to the ice. He was a natural, eagerly sliding across the surface. Allison followed, and soon Stiles, Lydia and Scott followed her. Isaac had never been, so the minute he stepped on the ice, he fell on his ass. Jackson laughed at him, skating over and pulling him up. Isaac braced his hands on Jackson's chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath the tight material. He struggled to contain a small whimper, the stronger male holding him securely. Jackson's eyes flickered over Isaac's face, his voice soft.  
"Are you alright, Lahey?" Isaac nodded, almost purring as Jackson's hands moved up his sides. Allison and Lydia watched closely, a faint smirk on their lips. Isaac pulled away after a moment, a deep flush coating his cheeks. Jackson laughed, shoving Isaac back lightly so he fell on his ass again. He whined, glaring up at him.  
"What was that for?!" Jackson shrugged lightly, a cocky smirk on his face. Isaac growled, lunging up and wrapping his limbs around Jackson's torso, sending both of them to the hard ice in a tangled mess. Jackson groaned as his back impacted against the ice, shoving Isaac's face from his. Isaac scrambled off, sitting down on his bum again. Jackson chuckled as he pushed himself up, Lydia skating over to help him.  
"Careful, Lahey. You almost hurt me."  
Isaac rolled his eyes, before shakily moving over to Scott and Allison. Jackson stood up, brushing off his - no doubt expensive - jeans. He moved towards Isaac again, pinning him against the wall of the ice rink, Isaac's face against the cold plastic. Jackson leaned in, whispering in his ear. "I've seen you staring at me, and I know what kind of filthy stuff you're into. The other day when you dropped your phone? I took a quick peek. Some of those pictures are quite raunchy, Lahey. Is that what you imagine me doing to you while you're jerking off?" Isaac whimpered and shook his head, his cheeks burning red. Jackson pressed his sizeable bulge against Isaac's tight jeans, before chuckling and skating away. Isaac turned around, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm himself. He was sporting a raging hard on, already feeling his length leaking into the tight underwear he had bought. He shook his head, ignoring Lydia's inquisitive gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac arrives at Jackson's, and Jackson makes it clear who's in charge. Sexual tension, but no actual sex yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the length of the chapters so far. They will get longer, I've just lit a little bit of my muse lately. Anyway, as always, R&R please! Comments give me life. Enjoy!

Arriving at Jackson's place, Isaac slowly shuffled up the path. Jackson unlocked the door, letting the smaller boy go in first. He brought his palm down hard across Isaac's ass, and Isaac squealed. He stepped inside, moving his hands to pull his shirt over his head. Jackson followed suit, his fingers nimbly unfastening the buttons on his own shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He unbuckled his belt, dropping his jeans and stepping out of them. He wandered into the living room in his boxers, laying down on the couch.   
"Pick my clothes up and put them in the basket upstairs with yours, Lahey." Isaac grumbled, but immediately did as he was told. He certainly didn't want to get on Jackson's bad side. He would probably be able to fight him off, but he didn't want to lose.. Whatever it was that was going on at the moment. Even if it only happened once. He stripped down to his birthday suit, his semi-hard cock swinging between his legs. He felt a little shy, but he bundled up the clothes, carrying them upstairs and placing them in the basket Jackson had referred to. He wandered back down, heading to the kitchen. He got a bottle of beer from the fridge, carrying it to the living room and handing it to Jackson. He turned to leave, but once again Jackson's hand stopped him. "Since you've been a good boy, I'll let you stay here. On all fours or kneeling though." Isaac nodded slowly, his breathing shaky as he moved to lay on the floor by the couch. Jackson flicked the TV on, turning to one of the pay-per-view porn channels. He settled on one of the gay porn stations, keying in his credit card number and watching with a smug grin as an image appeared on the screen. Isaac whined as he watched, his hand slowly moving down between his legs, thinking Jackson wouldn't see. "Don't even think about touching yourself, Lahey. The only dick that you'll be touching is mine. So get up and suck it before I force you to." Isaac shook his head, caramel curls falling over his eyes.  
He wanted to, but he also didn't want to give into the asshole sitting above him. Jackson looked down at him, slowly sliding his underwear down, his shaft springing free. He wrapped his slender digits around it, a smirk on his lips. "You're trying to tell me that you can resist this? Imagine it, Lahey. Stretching your mouth so wide you can feel it for days. A subtle ache, that everyone will just think is growing pains. But you know different. You know it's from me fucking your face." Isaac's cheeks turned scarlet, a pitiful whimper leaving parted tiers. Jackson's other hand closed in Isaac's hair, painfully pulling him up, and closer to him. "Open your mouth, boy." Isaac hesitantly obeyed, his breathing shallow.  
"Y-Yes sir.." Jackson felt his cock twitch at that, pressing the already-leaking tip of his length against Isaac's plump bottom lip, waiting for the boy to open further.  
"Now, I expect you to do the work here. I want to be able to sit back and relax. But if you only do a half-assed job, I'll be forced to please myself, using your mouth. Got it?"


End file.
